Episode 8784 (30th November 2015)
Plot Max is annoyed as he only has one short line in the school's nativity play. Gail and Bethany tell David and Kylie that Sarah is coming home. Kylie tries to convince herself that everything's going to be fine. Michelle’s had enough of Aidan living at the pub and offers him the Street Cars flat. Aidan refuses, claiming Steve told him that it’s a dump. Eileen is annoyed at the amount of time that a tired Michael's spending helping out Dee Grayson. Johnny complains about the B&B he and Kate are staying in and Michelle offers to show him round the flat. An upbeat Sarah arrives at No.8 bearing gifts from Italy. David’s unconvinced by her apparent breeziness. Finding Michael asleep at the switch, Eileen’s annoyed and takes him to task. Caitlin turns up to surprise Craig. He invites her back to No.5, watched by a jealous Faye. David accuses Sarah of putting on an act and tests her by suggesting she goes into the annexe. She momentarily does so but, her façade crumbling, she quickly walks out. David’s fears are confirmed. Sally’s saddened when Sophie announces she has no interest in celebrating Christmas without Maddie. Sarah flirts with Aidan over the bar. Faye deliberately interrupts Craig and Caitlin. David’s intrigued to witness Aidan and Sarah setting up a date. Kylie orders him to leave Sarah alone. Aidan decides to take the flat as Michelle shows Johnny and Kate around. David urges Sarah to go back to Milan before she cracks up and she retaliates by telling him that he is the cause of their problems as they would have got off with self-defence if they had confessed immediately. Carla’s forced to referee a game of "rock, paper, scissors" between Aidan and Johnny to decide who has the flat. Johnny wins. Eileen is angry when Dee rings Michael for more help. Craig is put out when Caitlin and Faye get on well and he is sidelined. Sarah warns Kylie that her brother will sell anyone down the river to get what he wants. Cast Regular cast *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was the only episode shown on this date as an extended edtion of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! was transmitted in the programme's 8.30pm timeslot. This episode was shown at the usual time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah returns to Weatherfield with a bang; Michelle has had enough of her lodger; and Michael overstretches himself for Dee. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,020,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes